


eyes, ink, and the moon

by sadpicturesque



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, I rly love the moon okay, a sprinkle of lisoo, chaennie, jennie and rosie are so disgustingly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpicturesque/pseuds/sadpicturesque
Summary: au where the first words your soulmate says to you are tattooed on your skin but only you can see it





	eyes, ink, and the moon

"Hey nerd." Jennie says while ruffling up Rosé's hair and taking a seat beside her in the library. Rosé glared at her and muttered a greeting while fixing her hair and going back to doing her homework.

"What's with you? What did Lisa do this time?" Jennie inquired.

Rosé had always been a quiet girl but she's rarely unresponsive unless she's in a foul mood.

"Lisa isn't the one I'm mad at." Rosé whispers back.

"Huh? Then who? It can't be Jisoo. She can murder your entire family and you'll still forgive her and tell her how pretty she looks covered in their blood." Jennie said teasingly, taking out her own homework.

"It's you, you _doy_. I can't believe you forgot!" Rosé furiously whisper-shouted.

Jennie knew exactly what Rosé was talking about but feigned innocence because an angry Park Chaeyoung was rare and kinda hot, in her opinion.

"Umm.....happy birthday?"

That earned her a smack in the head with an extremely heavy textbook and a warning from the librarian about being too loud.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Jennie exclaimed softly , throwing a cautionary look at the librarian.

"You know what." Chaeyoung hissed, not even looking at Jennie now.

Jennie let out a quiet laugh but immediately reined it in when Chaeyoung sent her a scalding look.

"Relax Rosie. I'm just kidding. I know what day it is and I also happen to have something special planned for later." Jennie said with a smug smile on her face.

Rosé looked at her suspiciously and was about to say something but Jennie broke her off.

"However, with the way you're treating me, I'm having second thoughts about actually going through it...." Jennie gave Rosé a sideways glance and saw her face wracked with guilt and sadness and her heart immediately melted at the sight.

"I'm sorry. You didn't even wish me when we met this morning..." Rosé sighed sadly but brightened up the moment Jennie gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy realization day, Rosie." Jennie whispered in Rosé's ear and was satisfied to see a faint blush and a small smile on her face.

"Thank you." Rosé said gently while looking down. Jennie was grinning at how cute she was being and held Rosé's free hand under the table. One convenient thing about Rosie being a leftie is that they could comfortably hold hands under the table while eating or doing homework, in this case.

What Jennie didn't expect was when Rosé shyly took both their intertwined hands and placed a chaste and soft kiss on Jennie's knuckles and then immediately went back to doing her homework.

"You too." She said so quietly that if Jennie wasn't super hyper aware of Rosie next to her,then she wouldn't even have caught it.

Both of them continued doing their homework in peace, the incident that brought them together on their minds the whole time.

  
***

Rosé was 14 years old when she moved to New Zealand from Australia with her family. She wasn't one who cared a lot about what strangers thought about her but she was a tad bit worried about whether she was gonna fit in at her new school, with kids her age all around her.

"Don't worry too much, okay? Just be friendly and smile. They'll love you." Rosé's sister, Alice, reassured her when she dropped her off.

As she stepped into the threshold of the unfamiliar school, a lot of curious eyes scanned her over, scrutinizing the newcomer. Rosé felt a bit uncomfortable with all the attention but she pushed through it and went to the office.

The lady at the desk was extremely nice and helped her sort out her timetable and even insisted on accompanying Rosé to her locker, but Rosé, being the ever-polite girl she was, gently refused.

The eyes on her didn't cease as she was walking to her locker in the hallways and neither when she entered her first class of the day, English.

She sat in a seat at the far back corner of the class so as to draw as less attention to herself as possible. She also hoped and prayed that the seat she took didn't belong to another student. Gosh, that'd be an awkward situation.

She let out a sigh of relief when the teacher finally came in and started preparing for the lesson. She was also glad that she didn't have to go up to the front of the class and introduce herself to everyone. The teacher, Mr. Silver, acknowledged her with a slight nod and that was it.

Just as Rosé made to take her books out of her bag, a loud bang sound was heard and Rosé looked up to see a girl with straight black hair hunched over on her back, breathing raggedly with her hands on her knees.

"I'm not late!" She almost wheezes.

Just then, the final bell rang and she gestured to it as if saying 'See? told you so'.

Rosé liked her already.

Mr. Silver gave her a good natured laugh and told her to go sit down.

Rosé quickly busied herself in arranging her books and other necessities on the desk. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw the girl moving in the general direction of where she was sitting and was almost certain that she'd have to move from her current spot because this was the girl's seat. However, she strut over and sat down at the desk right next to Rosé.

Rosé could sense her questioning gaze but she focused all of her attention on the lesson. She half expected the girl to start asking questions or at least introduce herself but that never happened. Rosé hated to admit it but she was quite disappointed as she was hoping to make a friend in the girl.

When the class ended, the girl was the first one out the door and Rosé was left feeling confused and a bit discouraged.

As she was walking out, a bubbly looking girl with blonde hair and a sunshine-y smile approached her and introduced herself as Lisa.

Lisa helped Rosé to her next class which also happened to be Lisa's next class too. She was extremely talkative and helpful and Rosé was really glad to have found such a nice person so quickly.

As it turned out, the mystery girl also happened to be in the same class. And as fate would have it, the only empty seat in the class was next to her.

Lisa accompanied Rosé to the seat and to her surprise, started conversing with the girl.

"Hey Jen! Why were you late? And its only the first day. You overslept again, didn't you?" Lisa said, playfully smacking the girl, Jen's, shoulder. I wondered if it was short for something.

"Shut up, Manoban. I was just up doing some light reading. Preparing for school and all." Jen says. Lisa snorted at that.

"Pfft yeah right. Light reading? Did you spend all night finishing the last few hundred pages of the holiday book report we're supposed to give in today." Lisa said with a smug grin.

"......maybe.

"What am I gonna do with you, Jennie Kim." Oh. So it _was_ short for something

Jennie was giving Lisa the puppy eyes and Lisa seemed to be having a hard time contemplating whether to help her friend or not.

"Ugh _fiiiiine_. You can read mine if you want. Just don't copy everything alright?" Lisa said with an over-exaggerated sigh.

"Really?! Thanks Lisa! My superhero." Jennie said with an adorable gummy smile and Rosé had to bite back a smile of my own.

"Yeah yeah whatever. God, the things I do for you. Anyway, I'll see you later." Lisa quickly said as the teacher walked in

"Bye Rosé." She smiled at her before leaving and Jennie cast a look at her but didn't say anything this time as well.

The rest of the day went a bit like that. Lisa was really nice and she was super funny. She made Rosé feel at ease in the new atmosphere. Apparently, Lisa and Jennie were best friends and they all had the same classes together.

Even though it looked like the three of them were in a sort of group, it was more like Lisa was the mutual friend who talked to both of them but Jennie and Rosé didn't talk to each other. Rosé was worried that Jennie didn't like her all that much. It didn't help that they both sat next to each other in every one of their classes. It seemed Jennie didn't like sitting next to other kids but was forced to do so as there were no other seats left.

Though her first day was moderately better than she thought it'd be, she was still disappointed by her interaction, or lack thereof, with Jennie.

That night, she went to sleep with a hopeful heart that the next day would be a bit better.

Meanwhile, Jennie lay awake in her own bed, thinking about the gorgeous new girl. Involuntarily, her eyes drifted off to the inside of her wrist, where the first words of her soulmate to her were written.

'_Your eyes are stunning._' It read. She thought for a brief moment about Rosé being her soulmate, but immediately let go of that thought, deeming it ridiculous and almost pathetic to think about.

She let out a big sigh and promised herself that she'd stop being a coward and actually make an effort to get to know the new girl tomorrow.

Jennie found herself running to school like a maniac the next day. She overslept again because she spent a good part of the previous night thinking about how to start a conversation with Rosé

She made it to school with about five minutes to spare, thankfully.

Lisa was leaning against her locker when she came and she raised an eyebrow at Jennie's mess of a self but didn't comment on it.

"Hey, why didn't you speak to Rosé yesterday? I know you're weird around strangers but I promise, she's like the nicest person you'll ever meet." Lisa told her.

"Yeah I'm planning on talking to her today. I mean, have you seen how pretty she is? I'd have made a complete fool of myself if I tried talking to her yesterday." Jennie told her while taking her books out of her locker.

They started walking to class together and talked about what exactly Jennie was going to say to Rosé when she sees her again.

When they entered the classroom, most of the kids, including Rosé, were present. Jennie slowly walked behind Lisa as she made her way to Rosé's seat.

"Hello Rosé! You good?" Lisa asked in her usual cheerful tone while Jennie sat down beside Rosé.

"I'm perfect! How about you?"

They made small talk until the teacher came and Lisa left, leaving the two alone while the teacher started the class.

She assigned the students a work to do in pairs. Normally, Jennie and Lisa would immediately partner up but this time, Jennie saw that Lisa had already got herself a partner. She sent a subtle wink Jennie's way and Jennie knew all too well what it meant.

She turned back to Rosé to find that she was very intently staring at her. They locked eyes and Jennie was almost blown away by how intense Rosé's stare was. She had no choice but to stare back. Then suddenly, Rosé spoke up and Jennie almost went into cardiac arrest.

"Your eyes are stunning!" Rosé exclaimed. Jennie was at a loss of what to say and a hundred different thoughts were running through her mind. She started opening and closing her mouth like a fish then figured that she should at least say _something_.

"You have ink on your face!" She blurted out in a moment of panic.

It was Rosé's turn to become shocked and Jennie could've sworn that she heard a slight gasp come out of her mouth.

They both stared at each other with equal amounts of shock and surprise on their faces and then after a few moments, both burst out laughing at the same time.

They got a few curious looks from their classmates so they tried to stifle their laughter and opted for light giggles

"Thank you. You have beautiful eyes too, just for the record." Jennie said, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah? Thanks. Do I really have ink on my face?" Rosé asked, wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Yeah, here. Let me get it for you." Jennie said while taking her handkerchief out.

"You own a handkerchief?" Rosé said with an amused smile on her face.

Jennie chuckled and gently clutched Rosé's chin and titled it a bit sideways so she could wipe the ink on her cheek.

"Oh yeah. It's a funny story. One time in third grade, Lisa got a C on one of her tests and she started crying. She cried so hard that there were snot and tears and who knows whatnot on her face. Afterwards she asked me for a handkerchief and I said I didn't have one. Then she yelled at me about being a bad friend and I've always carried a handkerchief with me ever since." Jennie finished wiping Rosé's cheek and let go of her chin.

Rosé seemed fully enthralled by Jennie's story, her eyes shone like she was getting an early Christmas gift.

"That's so adorable!" Rosé gushed and Jennie bashfully smiled at her.

After that incident, they both became the best of friends and including Lisa, the trio became inseparable.

*****

"I can't believe we managed to spend a whole three months knowing we were each other's soulmates and not even acknowledging it. How did we survive?" Rosé said.

"Well, in my defense, I was absolutely convinced that due to a sick twist of fate, I wasn't your soulmate. I mean, my first words to you were not exactly.......soulmate-y." Jennie answered while walking alongside Rosé through the campus grounds. They were venturing towards the bench they always sat at.

"I'd never been more elated to learn that there was ink on my face until that moment." Rosé chuckled while remembering the memory.

"Hey losers. What are you laughing about?" Lisa said, catching up and joining them when they reached the bench.

"You guys are late." Jisoo, who was already at the bench, informed them, not taking her eyes off the book she was reading.

Jisoo was a senior student whom the trio had befriended during a school trip. She was supposed to take care of them but they somehow convinced her that sneaking out for a midnight snack while everyone else was asleep was an amazing idea. Jisoo could not say no to the attack of three simultaneous puppy dog eyes. That, and also food. After that, Jisoo became one of their closest friends. She'd act like a total mom at times but then did a complete 180 and acted like a whole entire baby. The trio loved her immensely and she loved them.

"A queen is nev--"

"I swear to god Lisa, if you're about to drop that princess diaries line again I will actually kick you." Jennie said while rolling her eyes and dragging Rosé to sit down next to her.

"What's wrong with princess diaries?" Lisa pouted.

"Nothings wrong with it. We're afraid you might curse the entire movie and everyone who starred in it if you mention it too many times." Jisoo replied coolly.

"Hey! Why are you guys so mean?" Lisa whined like a child and the rest laughed at her expense.

"_I'm_ not mean to you, Lisa." Rosé said while patting Lisa's head.

"Please. You're the meanest amongst them all!" Lisa said while mock-glaring at Rosé.

"Nobody will believe you." Rosé stage whispered while leaning in close to Lisa.

"Ugh get away from her, you might get cooties." Jennie said to Rosé and practically sat her on Jennie's lap.

"Anyway, we were just talking about how long we waited until we had the whole soulmate talk." Rosé said, putting her head on Jennie's shoulder. Jennie began lightly stroking Rosé's hair which caused her to involuntarily close her eyes.

She thought about the day they finally talked about it. And she smiled. Because it might as well have been the best day of her life.

***

Rosé was laying on Jennie's bed, scrolling through her phone and waiting for Jennie to come back with Lisa. Since it was the mid term holidays, the trio decided to have a sleepover at Jennie's house. Rosé was especially excited since she had never been to a sleepover before.

She heard Lisa's loud voice even while the door was closed and Jennie's exasperated sigh following not long after Lisa obnoxiously laughed at something. A horrible joke she made, Rosé was sure.

"Hey Chaeyoung! You're already here!"

"Yeah, because she's not a lazy bum like you. Seriously, couldn't you have opened the door by yourself?" Jennie groaned while flopping down next to Rosé on the bed.

"Well, was I supposed to carry my _own_ bag up your huge flight of stairs? What kind of friend are you?" Lisa said, dragging the bag Jennie had discarded near the door.

"Whatever. What should we do?" Jennie said and sat up.

Rosé waited for Lisa to say something but then realized that they were both looking at her.

"What? I don't know. What do you guys usually do?"

"Watch scary movies, order pizza and stay up talking until we physically cannot keep our eyes open." Lisa listed off.

"Oh. Sounds fun, let's do that!" Rosé said excitedly.

Jennie chuckled and ruffled Rosé's hair while muttering about what a cutie she was.

"Hey, how come you've never ruffled MY hair or called ME cute?" Lisa said, crossing her arms in a show of anger. Rosé giggled a bit since she knew Lisa was just messing around.

"Because I hate you." Jennie said monotonously, looking through the stack of movies she had.

Lisa did an overdramatic gasp and latched onto Rosé and started fake sobbing. All Jennie did in response was roll her eyes and show the cover of Tangled to Rosé, who nodded vigorously in approval.

They piled onto the bed and Rosé found herself in between the Jennie and Lisa.

Halfway through the movie, Rosé heard light snoring and looked over to see that Lisa had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She smiled at the sight because Lisa is adorable when she isn't annoying the heck out of everyone in a ten foot radius.

Rosé took her phone and clicked a picture of Lisa and showed it to Jennie.

"She's so cute when she's practically unconscious ." Jennie whispered and then proceeded to take Rosé's phone and snap a picture of them together. They both automatically did a V sign and struggled to hold in their laughter.

Jennie also put her head on Rosé's shoulder eventually and they both watched the rest of the movie. Rosé started quietly singing along to 'I see the light' and Jennie joined in shortly. In that moment, Rosé's heart was full of happiness and affection for both of her friends.

\----------------

Lisa woke up after a bit while Jennie and Rosé were having a whispered conversation about nothing in particular.

"Sorry for sleeping on you Chaeng. But in my defence, you have a really comfy shoulder." Lisa said while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm glad you think so. Did you have a good sleep?" Rosé said while fixing Lisa's bangs for her.

"Yeah! I think I had a dream about.....tacos? I don't know. I'm really hungry though. Lets go eat!"

"Calm down sleepyhead. I brought food for us while you were sleeping. Its not tacos but burgers are close enough, yeah?" Jennie said while holding up three paper bags with burgers and fries.

After eating their food, they worked on making a fort using almost all the couch cushions and blankets in the house. Rosé had tears in her eyes laughing because Jennie and Lisa were having a competition about who could cosplay Harry Potter characters the best. After a bunch of horrible impressions, Lisa drew a fake scar on her head and wore Jennie's round spectacles amd shouted 'Shut up Malfoy!' and that did it for Rosé and she almost got a stomach cramp from laughing so hard.

They all piled up comfortably into the fort and lay down. As with almost all sleepovers, they finally decided to play truth or dare before calling it a night.

The usual questions were asked about celebrity crushes and first kisses and the sort. After that, Lisa suddenly piped up.

"Hey guys, you don't have to answer this one if you don't wanna but I've always been curious. What does your tattoo say?"

Rosé's ears turned a bit red at that since the words of the tattoo in question was said by someone inside that room. And she wasn't sure she was ready to reveal it just yet. Before either of them could say anything, Lisa continued.

"I mean, mine is pretty weird. It says '_Why are you talking to me_?', which is kinda offensive since anyone would feel nothing but honoured if I ever talked to them."

"Lisa, you talk to literally everyone." Jennie said.

"Yes. And I'm sure they _all_ feel extremely honoured. Wouldn't you say, Chaeng? Didn't you feel on top of this world when I graced your lonely life with my lovely personality." Lisa said, with what Rosé was sure was a shit eating grin on her face even though it was too dark to see her.

"No matter how much I'd like to say no, I actually did feel quite honoured when you talked to me. I mean, you have that sorta charm about you I guess." Rosé said thoughtfully.

"Stop encouraging her. Her head is big enough as it is, no need to bloat it up even more." Jennie said.

"Oh. Thanks, Chaeng. That means a lot to me." Lisa said, her voice uncharacteristically soft, but it went as soon as it came.

"And excuse _you_? I do NOT have a big head! My head is just the perfect size!" Lisa argued.

"_Sure_." Jennie retaliated with a smile in her voice.

"We should probably sleep. I want to wake up to watch the sunrise tomorrow." Rosé said while yawning.

A chorus of goodnights were heard and they all eventually drifted off to sleep.

\----------

Rosé woke up at about 15 minutes to 4am because her throat was super dry. She tiptoed her way to Jennie's kitchen and poured herself a cup of water. She was drinking it when she heard a quiet 'hey' from directly behind her and almost chocked on her water. She quickly turned around to see Jennie standing there, still a bit sleepy but mostly awake. She swallowed and said.

"Gosh, you gave me a fright, Jennie. What are you doing up? Did I wake you?"

"Huh? Oh no no. I woke up on my own and didn't see you so I came to find you."

"Oh alright. Shall we go back then?" Rosé said while walking past Jennie.

Before she could move much further, Jennie caught her by the wrist and turned her around. Rosé caught her staring at her wrist very intently, at the place where the soulmate tattoo usually was, as if what was written would reveal itself to her, even though she knew only the person whom it belonged to could see it.

Jennie looked up to see Rosé raising an eyebrow at her and quickly let go of her.

"I-I was actually...wondering about....your t-tattoo..." Jennie stuttered quietly and looked down at the floor, a bit flustered if the blush on her cheeks was any indication.

Rosé chuckled at the sight and gently took Jennie's hand in hers and took her to the couch in the living room, deeming it best if they were talking while sitting.

"You wanna know what mine says? Can you take a guess?" Rosé said when they were comfortably sat on the couch, legs crossed and facing each other, knees almost touching but not quite.

She had a mischievous look on her face seeing Jennie so flustered.

"I d-don't know." Jennie said quietly, still not looking at Rosé while nervously playing with her fingers.

Rosé smiled softly at how adorable Jennie was being and bit her lip to avoid letting a full blown grin from gracing her face. Usually it was Rosé who'd get all shy but now that the tables have turned, Rosé was gonna savour every moment of it. She slowly put a hand on Jennie's knee and said.

"Want me to guess what yours is?"

Jennie nodded a bit.

"Look at me." Rosé said, trying to get in Jennie's line of vision, which proved to be difficult since her head was faced straight down.

Rosé placed the hand that wasn't on Jennie's knee on Jennie's chin and gently tugged it upwards so that they were eye to eye. Jennie still looked a bit uncertain about the whole thing but Rosé shifted a bit closer to her and just kept staring at her.

"Your eyes are stunning." She said, revealing a soft smile to which Jennie smiled a shy, but equally soft one at her.

"You have ink on your face." Jennie whispered, staring at Rosé in wonder as her face broke into an almost blindingly dazzling smile that left Jennie breathless.

Rosé let go of Jennie's chin and opted to putting both her hands on Jennie's knees, which was driving Jennie crazy.

"Well then. Hello there soulmate." Rosé said easily. Her heart feeling as light as a feather.

"Hi." Jennie replied while putting on a smile of her own.

Just then, the first shades of dark blue started appearing in the sky as the stars disappeared and the sun started to rise. They decided to go and wake Lisa up so they could watch the sunrise together, as planned.

Lisa woke up groggily and joined them as they sat on the window sill in Jennie's room, which had a huge window that overlooked the ocean and just so happened to be the perfect spot for sunrise gazing.

Lisa laid her head on Jennie's shoulder this time and they all held hands as they watched the sunrise, content just revelling in each other's company while they enjoyed one of mother nature's most valued gifts.

\------------

'_She is so gonna fall in love with me by the end of this night._' was the thought running around Jennie's head as she thought about all the things she had planned for the night.

Although Rosé and Jennie were soulmates, they have never explicitly told each other that they loved the other. There had previously been tiny, spur of the moment declarations of love when Jennie bought Rosé food or when Rosé let Jennie copy her homework but that didn't count since those were more platonic than anything else. Which was why Jennie was hell bent on making this the perfect date, leaving Chaeyoung no other choice but to say the three magic words and mean them fully this time.

Jennie was standing outside Chaeyoung's house, leaning against the mailbox as she sent a text to Chaeyoung asking her to come out. An almost immediate reply came, the inevitable "already have" response made Jennie roll her eyes with a fond smile on her face.

The special thing about this date was that Jennie was the one leading it, unlike the other times when Chaeyoung usually took the lead. This was one of the reason why Jennie called Chaeyoung her 'hubby' affectionately. And so naturally, Chaeyoung called her 'wifey'.

Jennie heard a door open and out came Chaeyoung in all her glory, adorning a navy blue sundress with tiny white spots and black jeans. She looked as ethereal as the night sky on a cloudless day. Jennie's breath hitched just a bit at the sight because Chaeyoung rarely ever wore dresses. She beamed at her and received an equally bright grin back.

"Hey there, hot stuff." Jennie winked and made a show of looking her up and down. This made Chaeyoung chuckle and a pink tint appear on her cheeks.

"Hello to you too, _perv_. Stop staring at me like that." Chaeyoung said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Perv?! How dare you! Can't I appreciate the beauty that is my own girlfriend?" Jennie said, dramatically placing a hand on her heart.

"Whatever, dork." Chaeyoung said, finally closing the distance between them.

The thing about Rosé and Jennie was that neither was overly fond of physical contact. The most PDA they ever did was hand-holding and the occasional hug.

Which was why Chaeyoung was a bit taken aback when Jennie linked one of her hands with Chaeyoung's and proceeded to give her a one-armed hug. It took a couple of moments but Chaeyoung's free arm eventually wrapped around Jennie's waist.

Jennie smiled into the hug because Rosé's hair smelled like some kinda fruit she didnt know the name of and she held on a bit longer than normal just because she could. When they finally parted, Rosé looked at Jennie with an eyebrow raised and Jennie just kissed her cheek and lead her towards the car waiting for them.

Since neither of them were old enough to drive, Jennie hired a taxi for the night. She had already instructed the driver about the places she needed to go to and so they went. Hands still linked, Chaeyoung sent Jennie an anticipatory smile and Jennie gave her hand a little squeeze.

****

The first stop was the most famous restaurant in town. They didn't often frequent there but when they did, they've left utterly full and satisfied. However, Chaeyoung was surprised when Jennie only asked for the take out food ordered under her name and then proceeded to drag Chaeyoung out again, managing to hold her hand and the bag with food in it at the same time.

Rosé tried to ask her multiple times where they were going but Jennie was intent on surprising her. Jennie eventually managed to distract Rosé's attention on their date destination by talking about how cute Lisa and Jisoo would look together. Jisoo knows Lisa is her soulmate but Lisa doesn't. The reason being that the first time they met, Lisa was drunk out of her mind and did not remember even talking to Jisoo. Only the fact that Jisoo helped her out while she was barfing her intestines out and then drove her home afterwards.

When they finally arrived at where the date will take place, Rosé let out a slight gasp as she recognized the place.

"You remember?" Jennie asked, leading them to the huge tree on the hilltop where they shared their first kiss.

"How could I forget? It was one of the happiest days of my life!" Rosé squealed and helped Jennie spread out the food she brought on a blanket. She had no idea how it even got there but she didn't question it.

Jennie's heart expanded just that bit more when she heard that the place meant as much to Rosé as it did to her.

They finally sat down and dug into the fancy spaghetti Jennie brought. A wine bottle was opened and they talked about anything their minds could come up with. There were moments where neither of them said anything and just appreciated the other. It was moments like these that made Jennie sure of her love for Rosé and she hoped and prayed that the feeling was reciprocated.

When they finished eating, they leant against the tree and stared out into the vast night sky. Jennie kept her head on Rosé's shoulder and quietly whispered to her stories about the constellations as Rosé pointed out the clusters of stars to her.

All of a sudden, Rosé gasped and furiously pointed at something in the sky. Turns out, the clouds had cleared and the full moon was finally visible. Jennie laughed at how cute Rosé was being and snuggled closer into her shoulder and wrapped her hand around Rosé's waist.

"Have I ever told you about how much I love the moon?" Rosé said, leaning her own head against Jennie's and playing with Jennie's hand which was on her lap.

"You might've mentioned it once or twice." Jennie said amusedly as Chaeyoung never wasted a chance to tell everyone she meets about her unconditional love for the moon.

"Would you mind hearing about it again?" Chaeyoung said quietly, almost like Jennie would say no.

"Please." Jennie whispered back, just as quietly.

"It all started when I was very little." Chaeyoung started out dramatically as if she was narrating her tragic life story and Jennie giggled.

"One day, we were going on a trip and I was in the back seat of the car right. And I was being very emo and listening to music and staring up at the sky, acting like I was in a movie, as people do, and then I suddenly saw the moon. It was just....there. And I couldn't stop staring at it and I spent the entire ride doing just that. Staring at the moon. I never even got bored. After that, whenever I saw the moon, my heart would beat a bit faster and I'm sure if you looked closely, my pupils would be dilated as hell." Rosé took a deep breath. As if steadying herself.

"What I'm trying to say is, that feeling you know? I love that feeling. The feeling I get when I just sit there looking at the moon because _wow_ it's just so perfect and beautiful and nothing would ever change my mind about that. That feeling of pure unadulterated love I feel for the moon, I....I love feeling like that." Rosé finished. Or so Jennie thought. Jennie was busy thinking about what a beautiful mind Chaeyoung had and was just about to tell her that when Chaeyoung spoke up again.

"You are my moon, Jennie. You make me feel all that. You make me feel like I could fly away into the night with you by my side. Like I'm living my best life just by having the priviledge of being in your presence. And you don't even DO anything. You're just there, being your own adorable self and I'm so in love with that. I'm so in love with you."

Halfway through that confession, Jennie had sat up and was now staring at Chaeyoung with teary eyes and a barely-there smile on her face.

Chaeyoung was staring into her own lap, still holding Jennie's hand and Jennie moved a bit closer to her and tilted Chaeyoung's head up.

Then she kissed her. It was slow and gentle and Jennie held Chaeyoung's face with her free hand. She stroked Chaeyoung's cheek and the touch was so soft, so wonderfully careful, as if Jennie was afraid to break her that Chaeyoung almost burst out crying.

They slowly broke apart and Jennie kept her forehead on Chaeyoung's and looked into her eyes, which were also filled with tears.

"Took you long enough, you nerd." Jennie whispered.

Chaeyoung gave a slight, husky chuckle and it took all of Jennie's willpower not to kiss her senseless right then and there.

"In case it wasn't clear enough," Jennie continued, still stroking Chaeyoung's cheek "I'm madly in love with you too."

"Glad to know."

And the rest was history. They spent a few hours just laying there with each other. Occasionally sharing a stray thought and giving random kisses.

It was truly the best night of both of their lives and they went to bed with the giddiness of love filled hearts and with the thoughts of the other in their minds.


End file.
